Untitled As of Yet
by SasunaruTLA
Summary: PREVIEW See author's note inside S/N! Naruto's only friend while living with his gaurdian Orochimaru is his computer... Or at least someone on the computer... Will he and this Dark6Prince get to meet in real life? Become friends? *ON HOLD*


_FoxSmiles has joined the chat._

**Dead6Prince:** **Hello Fox. It's been a while. Where have you been?**

FoxSmiles: Locked up in the tower by my evil step-father. I keep thinking one day I'll start talking to mice and singing while I scrub the floors. I feel like such a freaking Disney princess. *pout*

**Dead6Prince:**** Wow. I'd hate to feel like a princess. *shudder***

FoxSmiles: lol!!! You always make me laugh!!! *sigh.* I wish we could meet for real… *sigh* L

**Dead6Prince:**** You never know. Maybe one day I'll swoop into your castle wearing my black shining armor and save you from the evil dragon on my trusted steed. You did say you felt like you were a princess in a Disney movie… Those movies rarely have an un-happy ending…**

FoxSmiles: If only… *sigh*

FoxSmiles: Wait… you watch Disney movies? HaHaHaHaHaHaHa!!!!!!

**Dead6Prince:**** What's wrong with Disney? He was an intelligent man…**

FoxSmiles: Nothing, nothing… it's just based on what you've told me about yourself you don't seem like the Disney type… lol!!!

**Dead6Prince:**** Goodbye…**

FoxSmiles: No no no! Wait…. I'm sorry… please forgive me? *puppy face*

**Dead6Prince:**** *eye roll***

FoxSmiles: Is that a yes?**Dead6Prince:**** Whatever…**

FoxSmiles: YAY!!! *glomp*

FoxSmiles: Uh-oh. G2G. The dragon is calling me.

FoxSmiles: I'll talk to you later!!! J

_FoxSmiles has left the chat._

Naruto Uzamaki sighed as he shut off his computer. His computer was the only light in his world of complete darkness. Well, maybe not so much his computer as much as it was _Dead6Prince._ Naruto felt he could tell Prince anything, which he did… most of the time. The only thing he couldn't tell the Prince was how he felt while talking to him. He wasn't sure, but he had the strongest feeling that he had fallen in love with his online friend, a guy he'd never even met. Heck, Prince could be some fifty year old pervert or a twelve year old kid for all he knew.

Naruto stood from his desk as he heard his step-father call him again. Best not to keep Orochimaru waiting…

The blonde, for his hair was as bright as the sun, walked out of his tiny room, much more like a large closet, and walked down the stairs of the mansion he lived in yet did not call home.

When he was five years old, his father died. He never thought his mother would remarry, but a year later, three months after his sixth birthday, Naruto's mother met Orochimaru. Five months after meeting him she had agreed to marry the man. At first, the guy was great; he brought Naruto and his mother to live in a big mansion with all kinds of cool rooms. He had three pools, a tennis court, a game room (equipped with pool table), and he had so many other rooms that it took Naruto weeks to explore. Everything was going fine… but then Naruto's mom started getting sick.

It had been really hard. Naruto's mom had been so beautiful. She had long strawberry-blonde hair and the most beautiful smile. She never hurt anyone and she was always looking on the bright side of things. When she found out she was dying, she simply said to Naruto: "Don't worry Love, I'll always be there for you." When she lost her beautiful hair to treatment she simply said: "Well, now I will not have to fix it everyday." And when she was confined to her bed, frail and weak she simply said: "Now I can be here everyday when you need me." She had been dealt a cruel hand. She had truly been an angel on earth and her reward had been a terminal disease.

After the death of his mother, Naruto had remained at the mansion with Orochimaru. He was moved from his room next to what had been his mother's room and placed in the smallest room, which happened to be in the attic. He was allowed to fix it up so it would no longer _look_ like an attic, but putting flowers in a funeral home didn't make the visit more comfortable. He was forced to clean up whatever he was instructed to and Orochimaru fired all of the maids. As he got older he had to learn to cook. If his food wasn't good enough he was forced to sit in the kitchen all night, surrounded by food, but if he ate any he would be punished. He could still feel the bite of a whip on his back whenever he thought about the one time he had made the mistake of eating some crackers while being punished for burning dinner. If he ever went anywhere without Orochimaru's permission, he was whipped. If he ran in the house, he was whipped. If he ever got in the way he was whipped. And if he ever cried from being whipped, he would be hit harder and harder until he could no longer cry or he fell unconscious from the pain.

He could hardly feel the bite of the whip now… and he _never_ cried… not anymore…

His name was called again. He picked up his pace and met Orochimaru at the end of the staircase.

Before he even hit the bottom step he could smell the beer, and maybe some other alcoholic drinks. He watched the man warily as he came to a stop. A sober Orochimaru was bad… a _drunk _one… it was enough to make him shudder.

"You called me sir?" he questioned, forcing his voice not to shake from the fear he felt. Lately his guardian had been getting drunk more often than usual. In fact, up until a few months ago, before he received a strange letter in the mail, he hardly drank at all.

"Yes, I did," Orochimaru said, his words slurring slightly. "I found out a few weeks ago…" he wobbled slightly where he stood, "that I am now broke…"

Naruto gasped. If Orochimaru didn't have any money, where would they live? He may have hated the man, but he didn't want to move away from the only home he's known for almost eleven years now… "Sir?" he questioned, wanting it to be some bad drunken joke.

"You heard me…" the snake-like man practically growled. "I have just enough money for one of us to eat and not starve and nowhere near enough to support two people…"

Naruto's stomach seemed to drop to the floor. He had a bad feeling about what his guardian had to say next.

"I'm lucky though," the man said, leaning against the wall, "an old friend of mine has a job opening… after I showed him a picture of you he thought you were good for the job… though you'd need a little bit of work…"

If possible, the blonde's stomach dropped even lower. He felt that he was about to throw up… "A job…?" he managed to ask past the knot in his throat. "What kind of job?"

"An entertainer of sorts," Orochimaru replied with a small evil laugh. He placed a ghostly pale hand on Naruto's warm tanned cheek. "He has assured me that after a little training per say, you'll bring in lots of money… in turn paying for your food and shelter." His cold skin sent a shiver down Naruto's spine, almost like when you watch a scary movie and swear you can feel someone watching you… He rubbed his pale thumb in small circles on the tan skin. "It's your smile, he says, that will make the money." A slight, yet noticeable, softness entered the man's golden snake-like eyes. "You have your mother's smile…"

Naruto mentally cringed at the mention of his mother. As an unspoken rule, neither of them mentioned her. It was easier not to talk about her and how she had left them both. Naruto still didn't fully believe that Orochimaru loved her; it was easier to hate him then. He wanted someone to blame for his mother's death and what better person to blame then the man who married her and made his life a living hell? It was the softness that came to the snake's eyes when he talked about her that made Naruto doubt his loathing for the man. Naruto just couldn't comprehend going through a day without hating his step-father, not after everything he did to him…

As if snapping from a trance, Orochimaru removed his hand from the blonde's face and stepped away, almost as if the blonde's mere presence burned him. "You'll leave tomorrow for your new home." He began to walk away.

"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed, "What new home? Why do I have to leave?"

The snake turned around tiredly. "You will begin your new job over there with them. They have someone who will prepare you for what you'll experience. When they believe you are well enough equipped, you will begin to get paid and I will receive your half of your payment, seeing as how you won't need it... You'll live over there with the rest of their employees from now on." He began to walk away again.

"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed again, grabbing his guardian's arm to pull him to a stop, "What about school?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"What would you need school for? Trust me, the people you'll matter to won't be interested in whether you can spell or not." With that, he walked away, leaving behind him an air of finality. It was almost as if he'd said, 'That's the end of this discussion, whether you like it or not'.

Naruto certainly didn't like it. Why was his life so miserable? Had he done something to someone so horrible that karma was going to continue biting him in the but? His father died, his mother married Orochimaru, his mother died, he was whipped and beaten, and now, though the man had not come out and said it, he was basically being forced to leave his home and his school to become some kind of whore or something. Someone really must have hated him.

The blonde walked back up the stairs in a daze. He hadn't even noticed he was back on his computer until he heard a small beep.

_Dead6Prince has joined the chat._

**Dead6Prince:**** Damn Fox… miss me already? *smirk***

Naruto didn't reply.

**Dead6Prince:**** Fox…? Are you there? It says you are… Hello?**

_Dead6Prince has left the chat._

FoxSmiles: Ahhhhhhh!!! NO NO NO!!!! Come back!!! WAAAAAIIIIIIIT!!!!!!

_Dead6Prince had joined the chat._

**Dead6Prince:**** *glare***

**FoxSmiles:**** Heeheehee… Sorry…? *sheepish smile* I kind of spaced out.**

**Dead6Prince:**** Idiot…**

FoxSmiles: *highly offended* That hurt!!! You big jerk!!

Naruto smiled, almost completely forgetting his talk with Orochimaru. Prince always made him feel like forgetting the world. He didn't have to worry about Prince judging him, or hitting him… and he could be his self with Prince. He could say anything… it had always felt great to unload the heavy burdens on his heart… But… Should he tell Prince about what was going to happen? He doubted he would have a computer where he was going…

**Dead6Prince:**** Jerk? Really? That's the best you can do? You don't curse do you?**

FoxSmiles: And you think this why?

**Dead6Prince:**** Because for as long as we've been talking I don't ever recall you using one bad word with me.**

FoxSmiles: Awe :D You remember everything I've ever said? Are you some kind of perv?

**Dead6Prince:**** Why do you do that?**

FoxSmiles: Not cuss? Because my mom told me not to.

**Dead6Prince:**** No. Why do you always take something serious and turn it into a joke?**

Naruto paused. Hmmm… Did he really always make something serious funny?

**Dead6Prince:**** Fox? I know you're still there…**

FoxSmiles: Yeah, I'm still here. Do I really do that? Turn everything into a joke?

He didn't want to turn everything into a joke. He hadn't even noticed he had.

**Dead6Prince:**** It seems that way to me sometimes, yes. I tell you I don't ever recall you cursing and you accuse me of being a 'perv'. I guess that is kind of weird… ****J**

FoxSmiles: OMG!!! You sent a smiley face! You've never sent a smiley face before! :D :D :D

**Dead6Prince:**** *sigh* I thought it would help you feel better.**

Naruto paused again. How did he do that? How did Prince always know when he was upset? It never failed to get by him… It only made Naruto feel that much more for the unknown Dead Prince.

**Dead6Prince:**** What's wrong? Did he hurt you again?**

**Dead6Prince:**** Hello?**

Naruto began to type:

FoxSmiles: I wish he had, I think I'd prefer a beating to what he just told me. L He told me he's broke and he's basically selling me away to be some whore or something… L I keep thinking I'm just having another bad dream… But I know I can't wake up from it… I got back on to tell you goodbye because I doubt I'll have a computer where I'm going L L L L

**Dead6Prince:**** … **

FoxSmiles: L

**Dead6Prince:**** I guess it'd be foolish of me to hope that you're being you're usually idiotic self and just kidding around with me… Right? Because if you're just kidding I'll beat the shit out of you.**

Despite everything, Naruto laughed. **You jerk… You don't even know where I am or who I am**, he typed.

It took long enough that Naruto thought Prince had left before he got a reply.

**Dead6Prince:**** You could tell me...**

It was Naruto's turn to stop. What? Tell some guy he'd met over the internet his name and where he lived? Some guy he'd never met, some guy who could just as easily be some weird psychotic woman? Or a 50-year old pervert? Some guy that despite all the unknown, Naruto found himself crushing over?

FoxSmiles: You know as much about me as I know about you. We've talked on here for a while now but that doesn't mean we know each other. As much as I'd love for my Prince to save me, I don't know anything about you and what I do know may not even be true. And vice versa. Everything I've told you could be a lie.

**Dead6Prince:**** I believe what you've told me is true.**

FoxSmiles: Just because you believe something doesn't make it true.

**Dead6Prince:**** My name is Sasuke. What's yours?**

SasunaruTLA: Hey! And no! This isn't a story yet! I am aware that I should be working on other things! *pout* I'm sorry by the way that I haven't updated my Naruto things! I'm working on them though! I am! I've just dug myself into a gaping hole though! Lol ^^ This is just something I finished writing a time ago and if it gets good reviews I'll add more to it! BUT my others stories shall take priority! I PROMISE! Hug hug hug BOW BOW BOW! Please forgive me! I'm almost done with the next Forever Mine and the next Abusing Angels and the next Cutting Works! ^^ YAY!!!! Review and you can say if you liked this! And you can yell at me for not updating my other things! Guilt will make me work faster! _**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**_


End file.
